Deidara em: Pare o mundo eu quero descer
by Sinstanter
Summary: Deidara está mais pra uma adolescente em crise. Os akatsukis zoam Deidara, este sempre é confundido com mulher e ainda foi obrigado a ser babá do Tobi. YAOI
1. Mas eu sou homem!

À noite na mansão Akatsuki...

**Tobi**: UHUL! Tuntx-tuntx! \o/

**Deidara**: Enfim final de semana, un!

**Kisame**: É eu esperei tanto por isso, já estou de saco cheio dessas missões ridículas. Onde já se viu... Um criminoso Rank-S tendo que fazer trabalho comunitário ¬¬.

**Kakuzu**: Pelo menos essas missões dão algum dinheiro. (Eles são pagos por isso?).

**Sasori**: Uma mixaria...

**Deidara**: Que seja. E então vamos pra balada, un!

**Tobi: **-Gritinho histérico- Wee! Festinha! \o/ Tobi gosta de festinhas!! \o/

**Sasori**: 'O _Deidara parece uma mulher, mas é o Tobi que age como uma ¬¬_' - É seguro deixar o Tobi ir?

...Silêncio...

**Hidan**: Foi mau galera, não posso ir... Tenho que fazer um culto ao Jashin-Sama. -saindo-

**Kakuzu**: Estou fora dessa hoje. Às vezes é bom economizar algum dinheiro. '_Tenho que comprar algumas coisinhas, pô_' –saindo também-

**Itachi**: É eu também não posso porque tenho que... –é cortado-

-Na balada entre a multidão de pessoas-

**Tobi**: Feliz Quantas luzes! Wee! Ah... Um globo gigante-prata! –aponta- Ele tá girando... Girando... Tá girando bastante... E-eu ach... tô ficando tonto... POF -cai desmaiado e é pisoteado-

**Sasori**: Aqui está a resposta pra minha pergunta: NÃO é seguro...

**Kisame**: Tá, vão ficar aí parados? u.ú

**Deidara** ­-se manifesta-: Nunca! Agora eu vou encher a cara e pegar umas mina aí, un! Beijos, não me liga! –saindo-

-Gota geral-

**Itachi**: Por que eu tive que vir mesmo? Ah é...

FLASH BACK (**ON**)

**Itachi**: É eu também não posso porque tenho que...

**Sasori**: '_Merda' -_ Ei, Itachi! Você não pode me deixar ir sozinho com esses dois aí. -aponta pra Deidara e Tobi-

**Kisame**: '_Fui ignorado totalmente_' – Pf...

**Deidara**: '_Pelo menos se o Itachi não for sobra mais mulher pra mim! Esse cara aí é uma ameaça em potencial, un! _Ò.\)' pensamento totalmente fora.

**Itachi**: -veia- Você está indo porque quer.

**Sasori**: _'Merda de novo. TeodeioUchihaItachi'_ – E o que custa ir com a gente? '_Só porque eu ia me encontrar com ela hoje, esse cara sabe ferrar tudo_'.

**Tobi**: É senpaiii! Não seja mau ó.ò -carinha de cachorro pidão-

**Itachi**: -outra veia- Já falei que não, caralhxx ¬¬.

**Sasori**: Se você não for eu vou contar pro teu irmão o que você fez ontem. E você sabe que ele vai ficar puto. E o Sasuke puto é pior que o próprio demônio.

**Itachi**: '_Realmente... Da ultima vez que eu zuei o Sasuke, ele ligou pro Orochimaru dizendo que eu queria ver a cobra deste. Foi muito difícil me livrar daquele ser bizarro que me perseguiu por semanas. E eu nem me vinguei ainda _u.ú'. – Ta, eu vou.

FLASH BACK (**OFF**)

O lugar estava fervendo de gente e muito animado.

**Kisame**: Ih, Itachi. Dá só uma olhada... -aponta discretamente pra Deidara-

-Há uns 5 passos dali está Deidara sendo 'cantado' por um homem-

**Homem**: Olá gracinha. O que um bombomzinho desses tá fazendo fora da caixa?

**Deidara**: -com um olhar incrédulo- Mas hein? Ò.\)

**Homem**: Nunca pensei que encontraria uma loirinha tão bonita por aqui hoje. Você vem sempre aqui?

**Deidara**: -age no impulso e soca o homem- Ah que nojo! Eu sou homem! HOMEM! –saía e gritava feito uma louca desvairada balançando os braços gesticulando pra si mesmo- '_Não acredito, por que isso só acontece comigo?_'

**Sasori e Itachi**: '_Ele definitivamente parece uma mulher ¬¬_'

**Kisame**: IEUHFIEUHFIUEUIAFHAEUIHHEUIHEA ai minha barriga!! UIEFHEIAUUEFIAFIOE! Parece mesmo uma mulher! Ahh! Preciso beber algo, já volto aí. EFHOAHFIAEOHFI

**Sasori**: Ah, então... Tipo... E-eu to indo dar uma voltinha por aí... Sabe como é né! –cai fora rapidão- '_Esse Deidara me mata de vergonha. Bom, mas agora vamos ao que interessa_' –Vai até onde estava Ela deixando Itachi sozinho-

**Itachi**: -gota- '_Ah caralhx' –_É cercado e agarrado por muitas mulheres afim de uma "aventura" mais quente_- _'_Socorro! Tira a mão daí! _O/O_ Pqp, sempre que eu venho aqui acontece isso_ Ò/Ó _Ã? O que?... Acho que to salvo ¬¬_

**Tobi**: Senpaiii! Finalmente te achei! –pega Itachi pelo braço e o arrasta pra um canto mais calmo salvando-o das mulheres taradas-

**Itachi**: -aliviado- Onde você tava, Tobi? ÒÓ e por que demorou pra me salvar?

-Nisso, passa Deidara berrando e sendo perseguido por outro homem-

**Homem2**: Não vai me passar nem seu telefone?

**Deidara**: Nunca!

**Homem2**: Mas por quê? Eu nunca vi uma loira tão linda igual você!

**Deidara**: -soca o homem e vai até o bar encher a cara- EU NÃO SOU MULHER!

**Tobi e Itachi**: -gota-

**Tobi**: -inocentemente- Então Deidara-senpai é mesmo uma mulher? Tobi já desconfiava desde o dia em que o vi dançando RBD na frente do espelho! –piscava os olhinhos admirado-

**Itachi**: '_Cara, esse Deidara é estranho_' – Responde minha pergunta Tobi!

**Tobi**: Ah! Eu fui pisoteado e me perdi de vocês, daí fui até o bar e fiquei bebendo até que eu vi uma cena estranha e fui procurar você e o Kisame pra ver.

**Itachi**: Que cena?

**Tobi**: -aponta-

Lá estava Sasori conversando com uma boneca (até que bonitinha) de madeira do tamanho de uma pessoa –a qual segurava um cartaz fazendo propaganda do DJ que se apresentaria pra próxima festa- (viajei ¬¬ uiasyuia)

**Itachi**: ...

**Tobi**: ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Tobi**: ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Tobi**: ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Tobi**: ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Kisame**: Ei!

**Tobi:** ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Kisame**: Tão fazendo o que parados aí?

**Tobi**: -aponta pra Sasori que falava e gesticulava muito-...

**Kisame**: ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Tobi**: ...

**Itachi**: ...

**Kisame**: Hm, eu saio do bar porque não quero presenciar cenas estranhas dos meus amigos e vejo isso agora.

**Itachi**: Que cena estranha?

**Kisame**: Deidara no bar...

-Todos foram ao bar e ficaram observando de longe-

**Deidara**: E se você quiser ir pra minha casa não é muito longe daqui.

**Mulher**: Ah isso seria muito interessante, acho que vou aceitar o seu convite.

**Deidara**: Sério? - '_Ah eu sabia, ninguém resiste ao charme do loiro-sexy aqui, un!'_

**Mulher**: Sério, eu sempre quis experimentar coisas novas, eu acho que com uma mulher não deve ser tão diferente assim não é mesmo?

**Deidara**: Como?

**Mulher**: Como o quê?

**Deidara**: Não deve ser diferente o que?

**Mulher**: O sexo, ué! Eu nunca fiz com uma mulher e você está me chamando pra ir pra sua casa. Eu sou mulher e você é mulher, que por sinal bem bonita, deve ser uma experiência bem interessante.

**Deidara**: -veia..veia..veia... Cerrando o punho... Olhar demoníaco- o qu...

**Kisame, Itachi e Tobi**: -olhos arregalados-

**Sasori**: -chegando- E aí? O que tá havendo? Vocês tão com uma cara de que viram um... -Foi cortado-

**Tobi**: Olha aquilo –aponta-

**Kisame**: -pasmo- Não me diga que ele vai bater em uma mulher também?!

**Tobi**: -corre e arrasta a mulher pra longe dali-

**Kisame**: -chegando/sorriso forçado- E aí Deidara! He-he

**Deidara**: E aí o caralhx! –levanta- Por que o Tobi arrastou a mulher daqui? Eu ia dá uns cola naquela vesga! Imagina... Ela disse que eu pareço uma mulher! Aquela perua, to com raiva, un!

**Itachi**: Cara, se acalma. Senta aí que a bebida é por nossa conta. '_Pf, eu só to fazendo isso porque roubei dinheiro do cofrinho do meu irmão emo'_.

**Sasori**: É, e vamos embora porque o que eu tinha que fazer aqui eu já fiz.

**Tobi**: -chegando- É senpai, não se irrita. '_Ahh, se o senpai soubesse que aquilo não era uma mulher e sim um traveco... Ele não ia ficar feliz... Não mesmo'_. –fez que não com a cabeça cruzando os braços-

As 04h30min, na saída da balada...

**Deidara**: -bêbado- wow... Acho que essa noite não rendeu, un...

**Tobi**: -bêbado- Hoje foi o dia do giro... Desde que eu cheguei aqui tá tudo girando...

**Kisame**: -bêbado- Não to sentindo minhas pernas...

**Itachi**: Sasori, pode deixar que eu vou dirigindo.

**Sasor**i: Tudo bem, eu vou cuidando desses daí. Espera, o que é aquilo?

Havia 8 pessoas, mais precisamente 8 homens parados na saída. Todos com o olho roxo e com seus olhares reprovadores pousados sobre o grupo -mais precisamente sobre Deidara- que abandonava o local.

**Sasori**: Acho que Deidara pegou pesado hoje hein. –foram embora-

No almoço, todos reunidos comendo...

**Kisame**: porrx, Tobi! Você sabe que eu odeio ervilha.

**Tobi**: Desculpaa, Tobi is a good boy. Da próxima vez Tobi vai…

**Kisame**: -cortando Tobi- Não vai ter próxima vez!

**Itachi**: ...

**Sasori**: Os dois poderiam parar?

**Hidan**: Por Jashin-Sama, silêncio!

**Deidara**: É, eu estou a fim de comer em paz, un.

**Kakuzu**: Então coma logo se você quer carona, estou indo para o centro daqui a pouco.

**Deidara**: Ta ¬¬ - '_Maldito dia que eu preciso da tua ajuda Kakuzu_'

Minutos depois Kakuzu e Deidara vão para o centro. Chegando lá...

**Kakuzu**: Deidara, eu tenho que comprar algumas linhas e agulhas especiais que chegaram pra mim, então me encontre aqui em meia hora! - _'Que bom que economizei ontem, essas coisas custam tão caro. É uma facada no coração... ou corações se preferir _¬¬'.

**Deidara**: Tá. '_Desde quando ele é tão mandão assim? un!_'.

-Deidara entra numa loja de artesanato e afins, compra massinha de modelar colorida e argila e vai para o ponto de encontro-

**Kakuzu**: -parado encostado no muro- Está atrasado.

**Deidara**: Desculpa, é que eu não sabia que cor escolher –mostra a massinha- '_Cara chato, un!!_'

**Kakuzu**:_ 'Que mulherzinha ¬¬' -_ Que seja, agora vam.. –é cortado-

**Mané¹**: Olá loirinha!

**Mané²**: Tá acompanhada?

em uníssono:

**Deidara**: SIM!

**Kakuzu**: NÃO!

**Mané¹**: Sim ou não?

**Mane²**: Acho que esse aí é namorado dela. Que pena, só porque eu fiquei interessado /

**Kakuzu**: Nunca! Ficou interessado? –desencostando do muro-

**Mané²**: Sim.

**Deidara**: _'O que essa anta-acéfala vai faz..._'

**Kakuzu**: Se você quiser nós podemos negociá-la.

**Mané¹**: Sério?

**Mané²**: Peraí, você tá tentando vendê-la?

**Kakuzu**: Claro, de graça que não vai ser né u.ú

**Mané¹ e ²:** Compramos!

**Deidara**: NEM FODENDX, un! –pega Kakuzu pela gola e arrasta até o carro- '_Eu odeio esse cara quase mais que o Tobi_' –Vamos!

Na mansão – Kakuzo e Deidara vão entrando...

**Itachi**: -deitado no sofá e berrando- Já falei que não fui eu, porrx!

**Sasuke**: -berrando mais- Seu viado, devolve meu dinheiro! Tu foi lá em casa ontem fazer o que então? No mínimo tava mexendo nas minhas coisas u.ú

**Itachi**: Cala boca e vai embora daqui.

**Sasuke**: Além de assassino virou ladrão, é? Pf. Ã? Que isso? Kakuzo tá pegando uma loirona hein! Espera... Ah não, é só o Deidara u.ú

**Kisame**: UEIFHEUIFHIAUIEHFIEAH '_Eu acho isso o máximo quando acontece isso, uhuun_'.

-Olhar mortal de Deidara para Sasuke-

**Sasuke**: '_Meudeus a loira do banheiro! Assustador...'_' - Ah lembrei que tenho que fazer algo. Tchau pessoal.

**Todos menos Deidara e Itachi**: Tchau Sasukemo.

**Itach**i: valeu Deidara.

-Olhar mortal de Deidara para Kisame-

**Kisame**: é... então... acho que vou sair por aí. Falo ai pessoal.

-Olhar mortal de Deidara para Tobi-

**Deidara**: Tobi, eu comprei mais massinha de modelar e se eu souber que você as comeu de novo, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido! Un!

**Tobi**: Sim senpai! Tobi is a good boy!

**Itachi**: A loira tá na TPM, é? u/.\ú

-olhar mortal de Deidara para Itachi-

-olhar mortal de Itachi para Deidara-

-olhar mortal de Deidara para Itachi-

-olhar mortal de Itachi para Deidara-

**Deidara**: -cara de choro- Eu te odeio Itachi!! (ninguém agüenta aquele olhar frio ¬¬) –sai correndo feito uma moça e se tranca no quarto- '_Esse cara idiota sempre implica comigo, que ódio. E se acha o gostosão só porque pega mais mulher. Babaca, un!_'

- Horas depois... Toc-toc-

**Deidara**: quem é?

**Sasori**: Eu.

**Deidara**: -desconfiado- o que você quer?

**Sasori**: dizer que o que você me pediu já está pronto. '_Finalmente'_.

**Deidara**: -pula da cama e abre a porta gritando- Ah Sasori! Obrigado! Você é um grande amigo!

**Sasori**: Mas isso não vai sair de graça.

**Deidara**: '_Eu sabia_' – E o que você quer?

**Sasori**: Vai ter que cuidar do Tobi essa semana no meu lugar, a partir de agora! Só isso POR ENQUANTO.

**Deidara**: QUEE? Eu tenho cara de babá por acaso? - '_Por favor, tudo menos isso, un_'.

**Sasori**: '_Tem sim, uma babá-loira_' – É pegar ou largar.

**Deidara**: '_Tsc. Maldito dia que eu precisei de você Sasori_' – Ta, que saco eu cuido dele.

**Tobi**: -chegando- Oi senpaii –carinha de ukezinho- n.n

**Deidara**: Sai fora Tobi.

**Sasori**: Esqueceu o que ACABAMOS de combinar?

**Deidara**: '_Eu to com uma vontade de explodir alguém'_ – Onde está meu presente?

**Sasori**: Lá na sala de artes e não é um presente: é uma troca de favor.

**Deidara**: -olhar mortal- Tobi, vai lá na sala de artes e me espera. '_Esse Sasori me paga. E ainda parece que vai ter mais u.ú_'

**Tobi**: -correndinho- Siim senpaii!! –sai-

**Deidara**: -depois de uns minutos chegando na sala de artes- '_O Tobi come as minhas massinhas, o Kisame sempre ri da minha cara, o Itachi me deixa com medo quando me olha, o Sasori é um aproveitador e o Kakuzu é um cuzão que acha que manda. E o pior: todos me confundem com mulher. Até o Sasukemo confundiu. Será que eu pareço mesmo com uma? Ah eu to revoltado, eu preciso explodir algo. Tipo o Tobi, un_!'

**Tobi**: -com um monte de lápis de cor desenhando e cantando- Numa folha qualquer eu desenho um sol amarelo... Ah! Oi senpai n.n –carinha mais ukezinha ainda-

**Deidara**: Ta fazendo o que, Tobi?

**Tobi**: Colorindo...

**Deidara**: -olha o desenho- Por acaso esse aí sou eu?

**Tobi**: Sim, Tobi quis desenhar Deidara-senpai, mas ainda não acabei. Tobi quer ser artista igual Sasori-senpai.

**Deidara**: Que seja. '_Eu também sou artista. Pô, porque só o Sasori-danna é reconhecido aqui? E esse desenho ta horrível. Parece desenho de primário ¬¬'. _–vai até o 'presente'- Ta, eu admito. Sasori-danna é um artista –e BEM paciente-. '_Agora eu sei porque ele disse "só isso POR ENQUANTO". E também porque ele é mais reconhecido que eu'_.

Sasori construiu uma mini-cidade com LEGO. Isso mesmo: LEGO! A idéia foi de um Deidara teimoso que prometeu que faria qualquer coisa se Sasori montasse a 'a cidade dos meus sonhos, un'. Aquilo deve ter dado muito trabalho e Deidara estava com um pressentimento ruim sobre as coisas que teria de fazer para pagar o trabalho árduo do outro.

**Deidara**: Acho que eu me ferrei, un! '_Mas ficou perfeita! Ah! Acho que minhas bonecas de massinha poderiam morar aí, un! Não sei se agradeço ou se me arrependo. Sasori-danna você me deixou num dilema... e... O QUEEEEEEE?'_

**Tobi**: Tobi pode dormir no quarto de Deidara-senpai? Tobi is a good boy! –carinha master-uke-

**Deidara**: NÃO!

**Tobi**: Então Tobi vai dizer pro Sasori que você não quer cuidar do Tobi Ó.Ò

**Deidara**: '_Merda, por que toda a desgraça só acontece comigo?'_. Ta bom Tobi, mas você vai dormir no chão. '_literalmente, un'._

**Tobi**: Ta bom senpai! Wee! Tobi vai pegar o pijama!

**Deidara**: Tsc. - '_vai ser uma longa noite, un!'._

_Continua..._


	2. Mãe?

Nota: A fic está tomando um rumo diferente do que eu planejava. O que era pra ser só humor agora vai ter romance também!

Nota2: esse capítulo ta meio sem noção, mas vamos ver a reação dos leitores. Por favor, criticas/elogios! Eu preciso saber o que vocês querem. Afinal eu to deixando vocês mandarem aqui 'por enquanto'

Nota3: fiquei com preguiça de revisar, então se tiver erros...

* * *

À noite no quarto de Deidara

**Tobi**: -abrindo um pouquinho a porta do quarto e espiandinho- Tobi pode entrar, Senpai?

**Deidara**: -sentado na cama fazendo bichos de massinha- Pode, un.

**Tobi**: -entra correndinho com um travesseiro de baixo do braço e senta no chão- Tobi vai ter mesmo que dormir no tapete? –carinha UKE-

**Deidara**: Sim. - '_Que pijama é esse? Parece uma criança_ o.o'

**Tobi**: Hai... Tobi terminou o desenho n.n

**Deidara**: '_Como se eu me importasse com isso_' – Un. –ignorando-

**Tobi**: Senpai! Esse quarto realmente é grande! Tobi quer igual! –admirado- o.o

**Deidara**: '_Eu pensei que todos os quartos fossem iguais_ O.\)' - ...

**Tobi**: E tem um super-espelho! – '_Tobi lembra dele desde o dia em que viu Senpai dançando-legal _n.n' –vai e senta na frente do espelho e fica quietinho-

Um silêncio permaneceu no quarto por alguns minutos até que...

**Tobi**: -cara de choro- Senpai...

**Deidara**: '_Puts, não posso nem me concentrar direito. Ele ta com cara de choro. Será que é por causa do quarto_?' – O que?

**Tobi**: Por que quando Tobi joga par ou ímpar na frente do espelho só dá par?

**Deidara**: -capota- '_Por um segundo eu senti pena, mas agora estou com vontade de explodir Tobi com meu melhor chakra, un!'_ –Porque Tobi não é um bom menino, un.

**Tobi**: -cara mais de choro ainda- Tobi não é um bom menino? Tobi ta triste. Tobi se sente como se olhasse pra cima e visse o fundo do poço. –chorando-

**Deidara**: -olhos arregalados- '_Merda, o Sasori vai me matar e ainda vai querer desmanchar minha cidade-dos-sonhos, un! Eu nem sei por que Sasori cuidava do Tobi antes! E nem por que fez a cidade-dos-sonhos'_ – Mentirinha Tobi! Pára de chorar, un!

**Tobi**: Buáá! To-tobi s-só vai parar d-de chorar se o Senpai tomar Yakult com o To-tobi –soluçava-

**Deidara**: -veia- Por que você quer tomar yakult, un? –ficando nervoso-

**Tobi:** Tobi quer saber como é a sensação de tomar lactobacilos vivos –olhinhos brilhando- n.n

**Deidara**: Que seja. –abre o frigobar e pega a bebida- (só não me pergunte pq tinha isso no quarto dele) – Pega, Tobi. –joga o copinho-

**Tobi:** -tomando emocionado- Ohhh sugoiii! 9.9

**Deidara**: -tomando- Sim sim Você agitou antes de tomar né? u.ú - _'Cara, o que eu estou fazendo? Pareço uma babá'._

**Tobi**: sim SENPAIIIIIII! –alegre-

Kisame, Itachi e Kakuzu espiavam tudo da porta.

**Kisame**: -se segurando pra não rir e falando baixo- Que que foi isso? 'WEUIHFWEUIFHUSDHFUISDHFUIS'

**Kakuzu**: Mais romântico que essa cena só o desenho que o Tobi fez do Deidara hahahah

**Itachi**: Que desenho?

**Kisame**: Você não viu? Ta colado lá em baixo, na geladeira.

**Kakuzu**: Cara, quando eu vi eu fiquei tentando imaginar a cara que o Deidara vai fazer quando ver aquela coisa.

**Kisame**: 'UHFUISDHOFOIUSDHFIOUSDH' Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. A gente precisa estar lá nesse momento.

**Itachi**: Vamos sair daqui antes que ele nos descubra. –todos saem-

**Tobi**: Senpai, Tobi viu alguém na porta!

**Deidara**: -vai até a porta- Não tem ninguém aqui. –olhar reprovador pra Tobi- Ò.\)

**Tobi**: Sério! Tobi viu com seu próprio olho!

**Deidara**: Com o meu que não ia ser.

Silêncio... Deidara volta a construir seus bonequinhos e Tobi já com sono se aconchega no tapete deitado no travesseiro.

**Deidara**: -meio envergonhado olhando pro lado oposto a Tobi- Pega, Tobi... –entregando um cobertor- Vai ficar frio a noite, un. '_Tsc, por que eu to fazendo isso? Só por que o Danna mandou? ¬¬'_

**Tobi**: Obrigado senpaiii n.n (nem precisa dizer sobre a cara uke, né?) –dormiu-

Deidara continuou o que estava fazendo, porém perdido em seus pensamentos.

Deidara POVs

'_Por que eu continuo fazendo isso? É obrigação do Sasori-danna cuidar do Tobi. Será que o Tobi também dorme com o Danna? Será que...? Não pode ser. O Danna e o Tobi não devem ter um caso. Imagina só... Não é possível, eu espero. Mas se for, o Danna me paga! O Tobi tem muita sorte de ter atenção do Danna só pra ele. O que? Que merda é essa que eu to pensando. Não, não! Deidara! Recomponha-se! Isso é muito gay. Ahh ¬¬_'

Fim Deidara POVs

Toc-toc –alguém bate na porta-

**Deidara**: -saindo de seus devaneios- Entra, un!

**Sasori**: -entrando- Eu vou destruir aquela maldita cidade, Dei-da-ra!

**Deidara**: -leva um susto e cora- Da-danna! O/O

**Sasori**: Vim ver se ta tudo bem com o Tobi. Mas parece que não ò.ó –vendo o pobrezinho no chão-

**Deidara**: Po-por que Danna? –assustado sem entender nada- O.\)

**Sasori**: Por que Deidara? Por quê?! Porque nós combinamos que você ia cuidar do Tobi e ele veio todo feliz me dizer que ia dormir aqui hoje e você põe ele pra dormir no chão, sendo que a sua cama é de casal! DE CASAL! Por acaso você é tão espaçoso que não cabe o Tobi aí? –aponta pra cama- ÒÓ

**Deidara**: '_Cabe você aí Danna. Opa O/O_ _Se controla_' - Mas Danna...

**Sasori**: Nada de mais! Se é pra ele dormir no chão, deixa que o Tobi dorme comigo!

**Deidara**: _'Com você? Eu... Eu... AAAAAAAAAHHHH_' – O Tobi é tão importante assim pra você?

**Sasori**: SIM! –olhar mortal- ò.ó

**Deidara**: _'É... O Danna ta puto comigo. Agora já era. Já perdi a confiança dele. Merda! Mas não posso sair no prejuízo total. A minha cidade ainda ta inteira. Não sei bem por que, mas eu... Fiquei triste'_ –olha pro Sasori triste com uma carinha muito uke- Desculpa danna ó.\) –levanta da cama e vai até Tobi sacudindo-o- Ei, Tobi... Acorda un! Pode dormir na minha cama.

**Tobi**: -que até agora dormia profundamente, acorda bocejando- o que, senpai? –sentou-

**Sasori**: -vai e se ajoelha na frente do Tobi- Tobi, esse cara fez alguma coisa ruim pra você? –aponta pro Deidara-

**Deidara**: '_AH TO NA MERDA, POR FAVOR, TOBI ME SALVA'_ – Ó.\)

**Tobi**: O Deidara-senpai? Não! n.n senpai cuidou direitinho do Tobi e disse que Tobi é um bom menino. E depois o senpai tomou yakult junto com o Tobi. Daí quando Tobi foi dormir o senpai deu um cobertor pro Tobi dizendo que ia ficar frio.

**Deidara**: '_Acho que to salvo. Não completamente, mas já é um começo, un!'_ –UHUN –fez que sim com a cabeça vitorioso- n.\)

**Sasori**: -assustado- '_Então Deidara cuidou mesmo dele_' –corou- Obrigado Deidara. Eu não vou mais destruir a cidade n.n E Tobi, pode dormir na cama do Dei-chan. Boa noite! –sai-

**Deidara**:_ 'DEI-CHAN?!' –_super corado- '_Ele disse Dei-chan?_' O/O

**Tobi**: Senpai, é verdade o que o Sasori-senpai disse? n.n

**Deidara**: Sim Tobi. Mas eu fico do lado esquerdo, un!

**Tobi**: Ah senpai Tobi ta tão feliz. Sasori-senpai cuida do Tobi como se fosse um pai de verdade. E você agora é a mamãe do Tobi. n.n –olhar UKEEEEE seguido dum abraço-

**Deidara**: O QUEEE? O/O '_Eu? Mamãe? E o Sasori... Pai?_'

–dormiram-

-No quarto de Sasori-

Sasori POVs

'_Por essa eu não esperava. O Deidara é uma pessoa boa afinal. Apesar de ele querer explodir tudo o que vê pela frente, me irritar quando discutimos arte e tratar o Tobi como um estorvo ele está se saindo muito bem n.n Tomou até yakult com ele. Por essa eu não esperava. O cachaceiro do Deidara apelou pra isso. E eu não o vi se comportando feito uma adolescente rebelde. Será que foi o Tobi a causa de tudo isso? Será que... Não pode ser! Será que o Deidara ta tendo um caso com o Tobi? I-sso n-não pode acontecer. Afinal Deidara sempre ignorou e maltratou Tobi. É melhor eu parar de pensar sobre isso. Mas isso está me incomodando. Argh maldita hora que eu fui reparar no Dei-chan. Dei-chan?! Ah!! O que ta havendo comigo? O/O melhor dormir Sasori'_

Fim Sasori POVs

-dorme-

No café da manha todos sentados à mesa comendo

**Kisame**: Agora é só esperar! UIHAEIUFHEI –olhando pra todos os lados em busca de algo-

**Itachi**: Disfarça pelo menos né u/.\u

**Kakuzu**: Ei Tobi! Cadê o Deidara?

**Tobi**: -que acordou mais cedo e entrava na cozinha- Ta no quarto ainda, por quê? –pegando café longe da mesa- n.n

**Os três**: Nada... Nada

**Kakuzu**: Tive um plano de disfarçamento. Vamos contar piadas até ele chegar –sussurrou isso enquanto Tobi estava de costas- \o/

**Itachi**: Boa Kakuzu! Então eu começo u/.\u -parou de sussurrar e falava mais alto- O Joãozinho vendia amendoim na porta da igreja e...

**Hidan**: -parado na frente da geladeira- UASIDSHAUIFHOSDUIFHDUISFHUISDFHDS que porrx é essa? UAISHHSAI

**Kisame**: Senta aí cara! Disfarça! –cara feia- Vai estragar nosso plano! –falava baixo-

**Hidan**: -sentando com uma xícara na mão- Que plano?

**Kakuzu:** O Deidara ainda não viu o desenho e nos estamos esperando aqui pra ver a cara que ele vai fazer quando ver. Mas pra disfarçar o momento nós estamos contando piadas.

**Itachi**: É... VOCE ME INTERROMPEU! Ò.Ó

**Hidan**: Foi mal suidhsuia, mas... O Sasori já viu isso?

**Kisame:** Provavelmente não. Se tivesse, talvez o desenho não estaria mais ali.

**Hidan**: Eu não sei por que, mas esse desenho meio que trás à tona uma realidade. Por Jashin-sama. O Tobi não é tão burro assim! \o/ -fala sussurrando igual os outros-

**Os três**: -concordam-

**Itachi:** CONTINUANDO –olhar mortal pra Hidan- O Joãozinho vendia amendoim na porta da igreja e toda vez que o padre falava Amém, Joãozinho respondia: doim! UIFUISDHFUISHFUIDSIUHFUIFHIEHFIUEHF

Silencio...

**Itachi**: –se envergonha e volta a fazer cara de mal pois perdera a compostura rindo-

**Hidan**: -gota- Precisava ser algo relacionado com religião? Eu nem deveria ter deixado você continuar.

**Kakuzu**: Concordo. Foi uma bosta –toma um gole de café-

**Kisame**: UISDHIUFHIDUSFHSDIUHFUISDHF que massa, cara! UIHFUIAEHIEUAH ta minha vez: Você conhece o Mário?

**Hidan:** -inocentemente- Que Mário?

**Kisame**: Aquele que te comeu atrás do armário! UISHFUIDSHFISDFHUISH

**Itachi**: -estava engolindo o café nesse exato momento e espirrou tudo na cara do Kakuzu- UEIHFIUAEHFUIAE COF COF AUSIHUIHASFUIHAFUISAFHUI que lixo foi esse? UISDHSUIHEIAUFHEUWH COF COF –engasga-

**Kakuzu**: -todo cuspido de café- ITACHI FILHO DUMA PUTX!

**Hidan**: Comeu quem? –levantando com raiva- Repete! ÒÓ

**Sasuke**: -chegando- Opa! Não fala mal da mãe! –olhar mortal para Kakuzu-

**Itachi**: ta fazendo o que aqui?

**Kakuzu**: EU ACABO COM VOCE DEPOIS, Itachi! –se secando-

**Kisame**: Cara, relaxa! UISOAFHIAS Oi Sasukemo –ignorando Hidan agora-

**Sasuke**: Vim avisar que você vai ter uma visitinha hoje à tarde. E também vim tomar café. Acabou o leite lá em casa u.ú –abre a geladeira, pega o leite e quando fecha a porta desta- UISFHSDUIOFHISDU QUE QUÉ ISSO? UAHSFUIASHIU

**Tobi**: É um presente pro senpai n.n –que estava meio longe vai andando até a mesa e se senta-

**Itachi**: -faz sinal pro Sasuke se sentar e conta a historia pra ele sem o Tobi escutar- ...Então disfarça! u/.\u

**Kakuzu**: Posso? –todos assentiram com a cabeça- Você conhece o Tido?

**Kisame**: -no impulso- Que Tido?

**Kakuzu**: Aquele que te comeu atrás do armário...

**Kisame**: DÃÃÃ cala boca

**Kakuzu**: EMBUTIDO UIHUIODSFHDUIOSFHUIDOSHFUISD

**Hidan**: -se afogando com um pão- UDISFHSUIDHFUSD COF COF HSFUIASH SOCORRO AUIHASFUHSUAIFOHSUIAFHDUIASFVG SE FO-DEU!

**Itachi **e **Sasuke**: UIADHSIAUH QUE GAY UIODSHF

**Tobi:** Vez do Tobi! Vez do Tobi! Wee! Você conhece o Tobi? \o/

-gota geral-

**Itachi**: NÃO!

**Tobi**: ó.ò

**Sasuke**: Minha vez!

Enquanto isso Sasori e Deidara iam se aproximando da cozinha. Estavam no corredor conversando, mas podiam ouvir as risadas dos outros.

**Sasuke**: Qual é o cumulo do basquete? –nesse momento Sasori e Deidara entravam na cozinha- Jogar a bola na cesta e cair no sábado!

**Deidara**: -entrando no exato momento- '_quem ia rir duma piada dessas?'_

Geral menos Deidara e Sasori: IOFHSDIUFHUISDAHFUIDSHFIDUSHFUIDSHFUISDHFHSFHIUASHFUI A CARA DELE... FHIUASHFISAUFHSIAU –olhavam Sasori-

**Kisame**: a cara do Sasori foi a melhor! HFISUODFHIDHFIDS

**Itachi**: SUIDHSFDISHFISD sim

**Sasuke**: Espera ainda tem a do 'Dei-chan', ui! UAISHHFAHFIAUHA

**Hidan**: Jashin-sama me ajude YUASDFHSUIHFUIDHSIFHDSIUFH

**Kakuzu**: MEU CORAÇÃÃO AUIHSFISUAOHFIS

Sasori estava parado na frente da geladeira... Pasmo!

**Sasori**: O-o qu-que é isso Tobi?

**Tobi**: Tobi fez com carinho para o Deidara-senpai n.n Sasori-senpai também quer um?

**Deidara**: -que se aproximou de Sasori viu a obra-prima- O qu... –desmaiou-

* * *

CONTINUA...

REVIEWS?


	3. Plano de fuga

* * *

Nota: O jeito de escrever mudou um pouco. Logo eu vou reescrever os dois capítulos anteriores.

* * *

_Na cozinha;_

_Barulho infernal do relógio..._

Tic... tic... tic...

**Sasori**: Ele ainda não acordou?

**Tobi**: -cutuca Deidara com um pauzinho- Não ó.ò

_Horas depois..._

**Sasori**: Ele ainda não acordou?

**Hidan**: Não ò.ó

_Mais horas depois..._

**Sasori**: Ele ainda não acordou?

Cri cri cri

_Horas depois..._

**Sasori**: Ele ainda n-

**Itachi**: Cala a boca, porra ò/.\ó

**Sasori**: Mas-

**Itachi**: Já é a trigésima terceira vez que você pergunta em menos de três horas.

**Tobi**: -faz um 'três' com os dedos contando- Trigésima terceira vez em três horas o.õ oi?

**Hidan**: Melhor manter esse desenho longe do alcance do Deidara. Esconde isso, Tobi. –entrega o desenho-

**Tobi**: Hai n.n –sai correndo-

**Kakuzu**: Acho que ele morreu n.n

**Zetsu1**: -sorriso- Tá pensando no que eu to pensando?

**Zetsu2**: Eu acho que sim n.n

**Sasori**: Nem pense nisso, Zetsu ò.ó

**Sasuke**: -cara de espanto- De onde essa planta surgiu?

**Zetsu**: O que você ta fazendo aqui, mini-Itachi?

**Hidan**: Quando o Líder descobrir nós vamos morrer... quer dizer, vocês vão morrer –ar vitorioso- Já ouviram a palavra 'imortal'?

**Sasuke**: Ainda bem que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

**Itachi**: Caso isso venha a acontecer você vai assumir a culpa por mim, otouto.

**Sasuke**: Hunf.

**Kisame**: Eu não acho uma boa idéia deixar ele jogado aí no chão da cozinha. –todos concordam- Alguém leve ele pra sala...

**Itachi**: Leva ele lá, Sasuke –olhar do mal-

**Sasuke**: Não quero.

**Itachi**: Leva ò.ó

**Sasuke**: Não quero ò.ó

**Itachi**: Lééva ò.ó

_(... minutos de discussão depois...)_

**Kakuzu**: -com raiva- Mas que bosta! Deixa que eu levo isso ò.ó –pega Deidara pelo pé e o arrasta até o meio da sala- Aqui ta bom? –solta o pé e vai sentar no sofá-

**Itachi**: Sim sim u.ú

**Hidan**: -ar de tédio- Que delicadeza...

**Sasori**: Cara, não precisava arrastar ele assim o.õ

**Itachi**: -entra na sala e pisa no Deidara- Tira essa coisa do meio do meu caminho ò.ó –chuta Deidara-

**Sasori**: Coisa? ¬¬

_Na sala, todos sentados no sofá comendo pipoca..._

**Tobi**: -cutuca Deidara- Tobi acha que o senpai é uma bela adormecida n.n

**Kisame**: Nós seriamos os sete anões? –ar pensativo-

**Kakuzu**: Talvez, mas o Sasori iria ser a maçã.

**Kisame**: Ahh tô ligado! ASUHFUIASFHIU

**Sasori**: -corado- Cala a boca.

**Kisame**: Você tá vermelho. Igual uma maçã u.ú

**Sasori**: E você tá azul.

**Hidan**: Wow!

**Itachi**: SILENCIO! ò/.\ó

Cri cri cri...

**Sasuke**: Boa, nee-san! –faz jóinha-

**Hidan**: Tá meio silencioso aqui –olha pro Deidara no chão- Ah, já entendi o porquê.

**Sasuke**: -liga a tv- O que vocês fazem aqui o dia inteiro? É muito chato esse lugar u.ú

**Itachi**: Não gosta, some.

**Tobi**: Tobi acha aqui muito legal n.n

**Sasuke**: Só você acha isso. –passando os canais- Muito, muiiito podre aqui. –boceja-

**Itachi**: Melhor do que passar o dia inteiro com o Orochimaru. –ar de vitória-

**Sasuke**: Quê?

**Itachi**: Aqui é muito, muiito mais legal u/.\u

**Sasuke**: Não é i.i

**Itachi**: É sim.

**Sasuke**: Eu prefiro com o Orochimaru n.n

**Itachi**: Eu sabia, meu irmão é gay.

**Sasuke**: Como é que é? –olhar master do mal-

**Itachi**: Você acabou de admitir que gosta de ficar com o cara das cobras. Eu disse cobras, no plural. Não se contenta com uma só não? o/.\õ

**Hidan**: Isso é totalmente suspeito... –todos concordam com a cabeça-

**Sasuke**: -emanando aura maligna- Vocês vão engolir o que disseram...

**Tobi**: -abraça Sasori- P-por que ele ta com o selo nível 2 liberado?

**Sasori**: Eu já disse e repito... o Sasuke é assustador quando tá com raiva ó.ò

Uma explosão... aparece um ser estranho...

**Orochimaru**: Yo! n.n

**Sasuke** e **Itachi**: -se abraçam- Nãão!

**Orochimaru**: -sorriso malicioso- Que dia lindo... Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun de uma vez só kukuku!

**Kakuzu**: Chegou o comedor de Uchihas.

**Hidan**: Será que todo mundo é gay aqui? O Orochimaru gosta de cobra... O Zetsu é flor... o.õ

**Kakuzu**: O Sasuke e o Itachi também são meio g-

**Sasori**: O Itachi? o.õ

**Kakuzu**: Vai me dizer que você não sabia que antes de você quem dava uns pega no Deidara era o Itachi?

**Sasori**: Itachi você me paga! Ò.Ó

**Itachi**: -ainda abraçado no irmão- Desculpa, aí. Sou mais rápido e mais atraente. –sorriso colgate- E sai daqui, seu monstro –empurra o irmão-

**Orochimaru**: Não quer testar sua agilidade comigo, Ita-kun?

**Itachi**: Urrgh –vomita- NÃO!

**Orochimaru**: Hm, que pena. –olha pra Sasuke- E você, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke**: -volta ao normal- Recuso qualquer coisa que venha de você.

**Orochimaru**: Você é muito contraditório, Sasuke-kun n.n

**Hidan**: Sus-pei-to!

**Kisame**: Que coidebicha isso aí u.ú

**Tobi**: Tobi teve uma idéia n.n Por que não pedimos pro... como era mesmo o nome... o comedor de Uchihas? o.õ –olha para Orochimaru inocentemente-

**Orochimaru**: Eu realmente gostei desse apelido n.n

**Hidan**: Definitivamente o Tobi não sabe o que isso significa. Orochimaru... Que seja, prossiga Tobi.

**Tobi**: Vamos pedir pro Orochimaru ressuscitar o senpai! \o/

**Kakuzu**: Não, por favor. Tudo menos isso...

**Zetsu1**: Então ele tá morto mesmo?

**Zetsu2**: Como faz pra ressuscitar um morto?

**Sasori**: -gota- Primeiro... ele precisa estar MORTO!

**Kisame**: Planta burra! HIASFHASUIFH –leva soco-

**Zetsu2**: -veia- Cala a boca ò.ó

**Zetsu1**: E depois que ele estiver morto? Faz o que?

**Sasuke**: Um jutso mó legal n.n

**Sasori**: Minha vóvis fazia um desses também n.n

**Sasuke**: Sério? Que massa a sua vó! Eu tinha uma vó legal também. Sabe... –olha pra Itachi- Eu TINHA ò.ó

**Itachi**: A vó era chata pra caralho. Odeio a vó u.u Ela só dava dinheiro pra você u.u

**Sasori**: Por que vocês tão falando disso agora? Vamos ressuscitar o Deidara!

**Orochimaru**: -chuta Deidara que nem se meche- E o que eu ganho em troca?

**Kakuzu**: A única coisa que podemos oferecer é o 2 em 1.

**Hidan**: 2 em 1? O que é isso?

**Kakuzu**: Os Uchihas. Aquele esquema... Pague um e leve dois.

**Hidan**: Pensa bem, Kakuzu... trocar os dois irmãos chatos pelo chato do Deidara? Uma faca de dois gumes o.õ

**Tobi**: O que é gumes? o.õ

**Itachi**: Deidara não ta morto.

**Orochimaru**: -chuta de novo- Não?

**Deidara**: Ahnn –acordando com cara de dor-

**Tobi**: SENPAI!! Obrigado senhor comedor de Uchihas! Você reviveu o senpai! Wee \o/ -abraça Deidara- Senpaiii, isso é um milagre n.n

**Deidara**: -tonto- Ah, eu não to me sentindo bem. –olha para todos na sala e grita- AAHH! SOCORRO! –sai correndo, Sasori vai atrás-

**Orochimaru**: -sorrisão- Então... vamos pra casa? –olha para os Uchihas- Já fiz minha parte kukuku

**Itachi**: Otouto... Tá inseguro? Segura na minha mão. –encenando medo-

**Sasuke**: Nee-san. Eu não quero ir com ele i.i –celular toca- Opa, meu celular. Alô? Oi... agora? Tô indo! –desliga celular- Tchau pra vocês. Aah... nee-san. A visita que eu falei que você ia receber era nada mais nada menos que o... Orochimaru. Tchau! –some-

**Orochimaru**: Vamos agora... –sai arrastando Itachi-

**Tobi**: Itachi vai ficar bem?

**Kakuzu**: Espero que não. E as chances de isso acontecer ser de uma em um milhão o.õ

**Hidan**: -levanta a mão; muito sério- Confissão... u.ú

**Zetsu1**: Fala...

**Hidan**: Não entendi nada do que aconteceu. Por que o Sasuke tava aqui, de onde o Orochimaru surgiu, por que o Itachi não resistiu, por que o Tobi não falou merda ainda, por que o Deidara 'ressuscitou' e onde está o Sasori?! –se descabelando-

_Silêncio..._

**Kisame**: -ignorando- Acho que a gente devia ir jogar pôquer. –pega as cartas-

**Zetsu1 e 2**: To dentro!

_Quarto do Deidara..._

**Sasori**: Você tá melhor? –entrega um copo de água-

**Deidara**: -tomando água- Não...

**Sasori**: Você apagou e dormiu o dia inteiro depois de ver o desen-

**Deidara**: Você viu aquilo? o/o

**Sasori**: Vi o/o

**Deidara**: O que o Tobi tem na cabeça? o/o

**Sasori**: Ele é bem observador não é? n.n

**Deidara**: N-não! Ele inventou aquilo do nada...

**Sasori**: Ele não iria criar aquilo por conta própria.

**Deidara**: Ele foi um pouco além... Onde está aquele desenho, un?

**Sasori**: O Tobi sumiu com ele. Não sei onde tá...

**Deidara**: _'O Tobi vai morrer depois, un!'_ Sei... ai... eu posso saber por que eu to cheio de hematomas?

_Flashback_

_**Itachi**__: -entra na sala e pisa no Deidara- Tira essa coisa do meio do meu caminho ò.ó –chuta Deidara-_

_**Sasori**__: Coisa? ¬¬_

_**Sasuke**__: -pisa em cima do Deidara- Sai daí Itachi, eu vou sentar desse lado do sofá!_

_**Hidan**__: -chuta Deidara pra esquerda- Cadê o Tobi com a pipoca?_

_**Zetsu**__: Por que você jogou ele pra cá, Hidan? –chuta Deidara pra direita e senta no sofá-_

_**Kisame**__: -passa pisando em cima do Deidara- Opa... por que vocês sempre deixam as coisas jogadas pelo chão?_

_**Tobi**__: -carregando uma montanha de pipoca que atrapalhava sua visão- Hm? Ahh! Senpaii! Desculpaa! Tobi não viu você dormindo no chão! i.i_

_**Itachi**__: Puts Tobi, presta atenção por onde anda. Você pisou justo na parte mais sensível u.u_

_**Kisame**__: AHISFISUAFHASU faz de novo!_

_Fim flashback_

**Sasori**: Ah, melhor não. Isso é irrelevante agora. Tem uma outra coisa que é mais importante.

**Deidara**: O que?

**Sasori**: É verdade q-

**Tobi**: -abre a porta bruscamente- SENPAI! Tobi achou que você tava morto! ó.ò

**Deidara**: Tobi! Você vai morrer ò.ó –veia-

**Tobi**: Oi? O.O

**Sasori**: ¬¬

**Tobi**: -foge-

**Deidara**: -corre atrás-

**Tobi**: -passa correndo pela sala-

**Hidan**: Faz mais pipoca, Tobi!

**Tobi**: Tobi ta ocupado! –corre gritando- Me perdoa senpaaii i.i

**Deidara**: -passa correndo pela sala- Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido! Ò.Ó

**Kisame**: Essa é a frase mais dita antes de uma morte eficiente e trágica u.ú

**Zetsu1**: Parece que vamos jantar bem hoje 9.9

**Zetsu2**: Não foi tão ruim o Deidara ser ressuscitado n.n

**Kakuzu**: Não, Kisame. A frase mais dita antes de uma morte eficiente é 'dinheiro? Que dinheiro? Não sei de dinheiro nenhum'. Ah, eu matava ò.ó

**Hidan**: Não. É aquela 'olha eu pai, sem as mããos' e de olhos fechados HAISUFHASU

**Kisame**: HASIUFHSAU ou então aquela 'pode ir que dá tempo'

**Hidan**: 'Eu conheço um atalho' ou 'Eu faço isso todo dia'.

**Zetsu1**: 'É agora ou nunca' o.õ 'O que não mata, engorda'

**Zetsu2**: 'Atira se for homem' n.n

**Kisame**: 'Pode cortar o fio vermelho'.

**Kakuzu**: Ou então 'me perdoa, senpaaaiii!'

**Kisame**: HUIOASHFIUASHFIUASH

**Hidan**: Será que o Deidara vai explodir o Tobi hoje? n.n

**Zetsu1**: A gente não teria tanta sorte assim. –aponta para a porta-

**Sasori**: -parado na porta- Ou então aquela 'cala a boca ou eu te mato' ò.ó –olhar mortal para todos-

_Silêncio..._

_Barulho de coisas sendo destruídas_

**Tobi**: -correndo em volta da mesa da cozinha- Tobi já pediu desculpa, senpai! i.i

**Deidara**: -correndo atrás de Tobi- Como se isso fosse adiantar ò.ó

**Tobi**: -derruba uma cadeira- Tobi não queria morrer i.i

**Deidara**: -chuta a cadeira longe- Devia ter pensado nisso antes ò.ó

**Hidan**: Você não vai fazer nada, Sasori? o.õ

**Sasori**: -assovia e olha no relógio- Hm... 3...2...1.

**Deidara**: -cai no chão- POF

**Tobi**: Hã? –olha pra Deidara- Ah, senpai! Seu fanfarrão! Tobi sabe que você tá fingindo de morto n.n Tobi não cai nessa!

**Kakuzu**: O que você fez com ele, Sasori? o.õ

**Tobi**: -choro- Senpai? i.i

**Sasori**: Nada de mais n.n

_Flashback_

_**Sasori**__: Você tá melhor? –entrega um copo de água- _

_**Deidara**__: -tomando água- Não..._

_Fim flashback_

**Sasori**: Eu só evitei a morte do Tobi e a nossa casa pegando fogo –faz jóinha- Daqui duas horas ele acorda.

**Hidan**: Que vida interessante essa do Deidara... dorme... acorda... dorme... acorda...

_Duas horas depois... na sala, assistindo filme_

**Kakuzu**: Eu odeio esse filme!

**Sasori**: Eu também ò.ó A gente não fez nada útil o dia inteiro –boceja-

**Zetsu**: Tamo até criando raízes u.ú

**Kisame**: UISFHUIASFH Ahh tô ligado!

**Hidan**: Tobi, faz pipoca...

**Tobi**: Haii n.n –vai pra cozinha-

**Hidan**: Tobi é tão eficiente n.n –leva soco do Sasori-

_Depois de fazer a pipoca, Tobi volta pra sala._

**Tobi**: Por que o senpai ainda tá dormindo lá no chão? i.i

**Itachi**: Sei lá.

**Tobi**: Itachi, você roubou o lugar do Tobi ó.ò

**Itachi**: Ninguém mandou sair na hora que eu cheguei u/.\u

**Deidara**: -entra na sala e todos olham em silencio- O que foi? ¬¬

**Kakuzu**: Adivinha...

**Itachi**: É o que eu sempre digo... uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras u.ú

**Kisame**: Você nunca disse isso o.õ

**Deidara**: Itachi, você vai conhecer o além, un ò.ó

**Hidan**: Imagem? Não seria _desenho_?

**Kisame**: Deidaraa! Você fez uma cara tãão legal quando viu a 'obra-prima'. Sério, eu tive que sair correndo pro banheiro! HSIUFHIASUFHASUH ri muito!

**Kakuzu**: Eu ri tanto que eu quase desencarnei! HSIAFUOSHAFIOUSHA

**Hidan**: O desenho tá igual! Sabe aquele tipo de coisa que você vê e pensa 'eu poderia morrer agora. Estou tão feliz' HISFAOUFHIASHFIUAH Por Jashin, o desenho do Tobi quase me fez morrer! IFHUIASFHUIASH

**Zetsu1** e **2**: Mostra o desenho! A gente ainda não viu! ¬¬

**Kakuzu**: Sério? Então preparem seus corações HASIFUHAFUISAH

**Hidan**: Preparem as almas também ASIFHIASOUFH

**Sasori**: -ignorando-

**Tobi**: -comendo pipoca-

**Deidara**: -modelando argila-

MODELANDO ARGILA?

_BUUUUUM! Uma master explosão no lugar._

**Kakuzu**: -tocindo- O seufiadaputa. Avisa antes de explodir tudo ò.ó

**Hidan**: -se recuperando- Perdi meu braço, porr- ò.ó

**Itachi**: -intacto- Ainda bem que eu tenho Sharingan u.ú

**Zetsu**: Olha o que você fez com a sala! Agora sim o Pein vai nos matar i.i

**Sasori**: -levantando- Deidara... ò.ó

**Tobi**: -segurando metade de uma almofada- Foi tão legal, não é peixe-frito? n.n

**Kisame**: NÃO! ò.ó –tirando a poeira da roupa-

**Deidara**: Escutem com atenção ò.ó –uma aura maligna começa a rodear Deidara- Eu estou furioso Ò.Ó

**Zetsu**: Que atmosfera esquisita o.õ

**Deidara**: Acho bom vocês não baixarem a guarda quando forem dormir! Ò.ó –vai saindo da sala- Principalmente Kakuzu e Hidan –olhar de serial killer-

**Kakuzu** e **Hidan**: -se abraçam- Me-do i.i

**Itachi**: -suspiro de alivio-

**Deidara**: E você TAMBÉM, Itachi ò.ó –vai pro quarto_- _

**Itachi**: Até eu, o mais fodão, fiquei com medo agora u.ú

**Tobi**: -paralisado de medo-

**Hidan**: Medo eterno...

**Sasori**: Acho melhor a gente limpar essa zona aqui –olha com cara feia pra bagunça-

**Itachi**: Limpar? Droga! Eu podia tá matando, e-

**Kakuzu**: Cala a boca. Você matou seu clã inteiro o.õ

**Itachi**: Ok. Reformulando. Eu podia tá robando... eu podia tá me drogando... eu podia tá me prostituindo, MAS NÃÃO! EU TO NA AKATSUKI Ò.Ó

**Kisame**: Você não se prostitui?

**Itachi**: NÃO! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu**: Mas então o que você tava fazendo com o Orochimaru até agora pouco?

**Itachi**: -veia- Mentes poluídas! ò.ó Morram! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

**Todos**: Nãão! Tudo menos isso!

_No quarto do Deidara..._

**Deidara**: -fazendo as malas- _'Ainda bem que sou muito inteligente n.n tenho um plano de fuga, un!' – _Adeus, Akatsuki maldita ó.ò

* * *

No fun today.

A partir do próximo capítulo eu começo a responder as reviews.


End file.
